Apple Store
by australialovin
Summary: "I got blindfolded for a thirty minute car ride, dressed up, thinking we'd go to dinner and a movie or something, for you to get something at the Apple store." His smile didn't falter. "No no, that dinner is happening after. Right now, we're-" he took hold of her arm and walked past the threshold, her stomping behind him, "getting you a new phone." Raura. Oneshot


**AN: Oh man. This idea popped into my head and I just HAD to write it. So I'm sorry if you all were expecting an update for Coincidental You or One Last Dance. I apologize profusely! Those will be updated at least in the next 3-4 days. **

**I'm a sucker for writing in 3rd person and italicizing thoughts! I haven't gotten hate for it yet but this is how I pretty much do everything. But this oneshot will only voice Laura's thoughts. **

**This takes place November 2014, when Laura will turn 19! :D**

**AND I hope I'm not stealing an idea/story! I didn't really look into whether or not someone wrote about Laura's phone and Ross getting her a new one and etc., so I'm very sorry if you feel that I'm stealing!- hopefully I'm not!**

**Hope you enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! **

* * *

"Are you serious." She deadpaned.

They were standing at the entrance, people milling in and out, Ross beaming at her.

Today was her birthday, and Ross had taken her on a blindfolded car adventure, and here they were, at the Apple store, in the mall.

"You tell me that I got blindfolded for a thirty minute car ride, dressed up, thinking we'd go to dinner and a movie or something, for you _to get something at the Apple store." _

His smile didn't falter. "No no, that dinner is happening _after_. Right now, we're-" he took hold of her arm and walked past the threshold, her stomping behind him, "getting _you_ a new phone."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp despite seeing the smiling employee patiently waiting on them. _Seriously? This is why he brought her? Not for him?_

"No."

Ross turned back to her, crossing his arms. "Yes we are."

She crossed her arms at him. "No, we are _not_."

He shrugged, a devious grin playing out on his lips. "It's too late. It's already set up, _you_ just have to be here to activate it."

She grabbed at her jean pockets, and realized there was nothing in them, & that she had nothing on her, but the flowy blouse/tank she had on.

_**He opened her front door, waiting for her to get outside as she scrambled to find her purse. "Don't bring anything. You won't need it."**_

So she left her beloved flip phone at home.

"That's why my phone wasn't working for _hours_ before you picked me up." The lightbulb in her head went off. "Ugh, you-you little-" she stammered, poking him in the chest.

He could only laugh, fending off her attacks. "What?" He taunted.

"Little LIAR, you. And a bunch of other words I promised myself I'd never say unless absolutely nescessary." She huffed, righting herself.

Ross pulled her in, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon. We gotta go get your phone before we're late for the movie."

They turned to the poor employee, who had been waiting aside quietly for the interaction to end. She only gave them a small smile before turning towards a table in the corner. "This way."

* * *

"Go ahead. Turn it on." Ross nudged her side, Laura looking down at the brand new golden phone in her hand.

She bit her lip, watching the large screen brighten, showing the classic Apple logo.

"Now Miss Marano-" the girl, Alex, said until Laura stopped her.

"Laura. Call me Laura." She smiled, hoping to ease her nervousness. She was ready to leave despite, and was saving her anger for him later.

"Laura." The girl smiled, looking not too much older than them, in her mid 20's. "Just type in your Apple ID, since I'm aware you have an iPad at home, and your contacts & everything else should be all set."

Laura did as she was told, turning the screen as Ross leaned over her shoulder to sneak her password.

"Meanie." He breathed down her neck, sending small shivers down her back.

He was the biggest flirt she had ever met, and this game of cat & mouse was common. She didn't really think anything of it, since they were such good friends, but that single word had shifted something inside her.

The home screen popped up flawlessly, and before she could do anything else, Ross reached around her arms and snatched it, clicking on the camera.

Their faces popped up on the small screen, and Laura could see how proud he was. _Little bast-, no, save your words Laura. Meanie head is sure going to get it tonight. _

"First picture and/or home screen and lock screen is going to be your birthday selfie. So smile." He instructed, holding it out far enough to frame both of their faces. She wrapped her hand around his bicep, leaning back into his embrace. She felt him take a sharp intake of air, but pretended to be focused on the camera.

Laura gave a small smile, modeling her friends', instead of their casual expressions that stretched from ear to ear. This was a happy moment, but she wouldn't let him know that just yet. _Two can play at this game. _

He fiddled with it for a couple more seconds, Laura not keeping up as his thumbs flew over the screen. "There." He then placed it back in her hand as the screen turned black, shifting his position behind her as he moved to her side, his arm returning to her shoulders.

And there it was, her "lock screen" the picture of the both of them.

"Well, that's everything. Just call AT&T with questions if anything pops up or just come back here if you need anything. I'll let you get back to your date night." Alex smiled.

"Oh, we're not-" Laura started, but stopped herself, Ross gently leading her to the door.

"Thanks for everything." He smiled at the girl before turning towards the exit as they left the store.

* * *

Once they got to the parking lot and towards the car, Laura shook his arm off, crossing her arms.

"You're unbelievable." She exclaimed, digging the phone out from her pocket and shoving it at his chest.

Ross caught it with a laugh, jogging after her as she tried to stalk off. "C'mon Laura. You'll learn to love it."

She got to the passenger side of the car, trying to let herself in, but he hadn't unlocked it yet, laughing at her attempts.

"Oh laugh all you want. You're getting it later." She pointed accusingly at him.

"Get what? I've seen the rath, it ain't much." He chuckled, holding the phone out for her to take back.

An idea popped into her head as a mischevious grin replaced her frown. She grabbed the phone as she backed up, her next move surprising herself more than him.

"I don't care about some fancy schmancy iPhone 5S that has the brainpower of ten thousands I-don't-give-a-damns." She lifted her arm up, his eyes traveling up to it with a quizzical look.

Realization registered on his face as his eyes fell back to her face. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

He lunged at her before she could chuck it, but after a good 4+ years of playing chase with Ross Lynch, she learned a few tricks.

_Actual chase. Like tag. _

_Not emotionally. She didn't like him. They were best friends. She couldn't think that way. _

_Or could she?_

Laura dodged, running towards and around the other end of the car. He shouted various colorful words as he followed her into the maze of the parking lot. He chased her around various cars, her hiding behind very confused people and different bumpers.

Ross cornered her as she hid behind a black Camry, towards the end of the parking lot that met an open grass field and forest. There was no way out. He'd catch her.

She thanked the wedge gods that she hadn't managed to trip over her own feet running away from him, _in them_.

"Give it up Marano. I know you're in here somewhere and you can't get away because I'll see your tiny ass fall. You can't run forever. Especially in those heels."

She gasped at his taunting, but then realized too late. She made noise, and he was going to find her any minu-

"Ha, gotcha!" She heard him say behind her as she ducked and ran towards to where he just stood, the front of the car, him standing at the back. Thankfully she was tall enough to see him over the roof of the car, but the look he gave her was murderous as she held her hand up over her head.

"_Fuck_ Laura, I spent $400 on that for you and if you drop it, I swear-"

It was her turn to taunt him, raising a single eyebrow. "You'll what?"

This time he was too fast for her, as Laura had found herself pinned to the front of the car, the grill digging into her lower back- but she was more uncomfortable at the thought of his belt buckle poking the skin right below her belly button. Her wrists were enclosed by his hands, her arms held up and bent as her hands rested on the front of his shoulders.

They were both breathing heavily, their chests in sync as they moved rapidly, Laura breathless.

"You're insane, you know that right?" He looked down at her, brown eyes

wide. She hadn't noticed it before, but now that she was seeing them up and close, it intrigued her.

"Your eyes. They're not brown."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her as he tried to process her question. Laura momentarily forgot that their bodies were pulled flush, and a small blush crept up her face.

"There's gold flecks in them. _Why_ haven't I noticed that before?" She asked, her head tilting slightly, as she moved in closer.

There was a pause as Ross cleared his throat, his head still firmly in place, their faces inches apart. _He wasn't going to back down. Hmm._

_From what? It's not like anything was going to happen. _

"Don't change the subject. I'm still mad." He tried to stay angry, a small smile forming at his lips despite.

"It's gold...like the phone I'm about to throw!" Laura said as she tried to move, releasing the phone in her hand as she moved her wrist to chuck it, but his grip on her wrist grew tighter, his other hand moving up to latch his fingers onto hers, trapping it.

"_Don't_ even think about it." He said slowly, smiling as he leaned in, their lips crashing.

Time froze as Laura tried to process what was happening. She sighed, the all too familiar way he tasted like Altoids, and the way it seemed like their lips fit together effortlessly.

_This was Ross, her best friend. Sure, they had kissed before for the show, but not anything like this. _

She couldn't make sense of it, her thoughts jumbled, swirling in her head because all she could think, see, feel, hear or smell, was _him. _

He let go of her wrists as the kiss deepened, his hand wrapping around her waist, snaking the other slowly up her back and through her hair as it rested on the top of her spine.

She melted under his touch, smiling as she reached her hand up to cup his face, rubbing her thumb across his jaw, the other resting on top of his chest.

They broke apart as they heard a loud clash and thud, seeing that the phone had dropped down in between them, ontop of the asphalt, face down.

Ross turned to face her, their arms still entangled and attached to each other.

"You drive me fucking crazy, you know that right? How does one still manage to drop that?" He laughed, looking down at her as he smiled.

"It wasn't my fault that time." Laura shrugged, bending down to pick it up, and then pocketing it in the back of his jeans. She grinned wildly at the thought that _her hands_, were pressed firmly onto _his butt. _

She gave him a quick peck, his eyebrows knitting together in question and amusement.

"Thanks for the phone."

* * *

**Omg. I really liked the way I ended this, and I hope you do too! **

**It's exactly 2:30 AM and I have spent at least 3 hours writing this! (Not straight, but throughout the day!) Hopefully I don't get another crazy prompt idea and write it before updating all my other stories! Ahh!**

**But I really hope you enjoyed this! PLEASE leave reviews below! I just figured out how to respond to them, so feel free to drop by! (: **


End file.
